Night Frost
by CalicoCas
Summary: When Anna woke Elsa up in the middle of the night, she had no idea of what this night would bring her. But when she meets a certain white haired spirit, she knows that she's in for quite something out of the ordinary... Jelsa, rated T for any possible scenes in the future.
1. -Chapter 1- An icy meeting

**(A/N) this is my first FanFiction, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Disney and Dreamworks and what not.**

"Elsa, Elsa! You **have** to see this!" I opened one eye and looked at my sister who was impatiently standing next to my bed, or more hopping from excitement.

I grunt lightly, my sister had enough energy to skip three nights of sleep and still be as lively as else.

"What is it Anna, it's midnight."

"Yeah I sort of noticed that on my way here, but get up!" suddenly I get dragged out of the bed and fall face first on the floor. "Anna.." I growl.

She throws my coat in my face once I sit up and I decide to just come along, since that will be the way I can be reunited with my bed the fastest.

We skid trough the long hallways of the castle to I know where.

Suddenly I have to think about 6 months ago before my coronation, and it gives me the last push to entirely join in in the fun.

"Where are we going?" "The ballroom!" Anna answered and I smiled.

I swung my arm in front of us and created a path of ice, which made Anna come to a halt immediately. "Elsa, wha-"

Now it was my turn to pull the other along. I jumped on the ice and used my powers to push us forward, we started laughing as I almost made us crash into a wall when I nearly lost my feet.

When we finally made it to the ballroom we both were red flushed due to the ride and the cold that came with my powers, or at least the cold in my sister's case.

We softly bumped into the two big wooden doors with golden decorations, before entering I held my arms in front of me and focused on the ice and thinking happy things. I thought of the time when we almost did the same thing, but only were we 13 years younger. The ice melted and vanished, making me smile proudly.

Anna now started to look a little nervous, like she wasn't sure about what she was about to do.

"Okay, don't freak out, also, when we get in I have to tell you something." I now looked at the door feeling suspicious and curious of what she was hiding.

She pushed the door open and with that revealed the ballroom. Only was it covered in snow and ice. Snowflakes fell from the ceiling out of nothing, frost patterns crawled up the walls and the columns, the floor was covered in ice that, different from my own, was decorated with snowflake patterns.

I entered the room and stood in the middle, spinning around and staring at the winter wonderland in the room.

Reluctantly I diverted my eyes and moved them to Anna, who was eying me with curiosity.

"Why is the ballroom turned into a winter wonderland, and most importantly how? 'Cause didn't do it." She chuckles, "Of course not, you can control yourself now, ammirite sister?" she joked.

"Yeah, you're right. But who was it though?"

From the corner of my I eye I see the frost patterns on a particular part of the wall increasing. I start to walk to the spot when I get yanked back, "No!"

I give Anna a confused look, "What? Why can't I go there?"

She eyes me with a slight uncomfortable look on her face, "First promise me you won't think I'm crazy, okay?" I nod, "I promise, now speak up."

"Remember when mom used to tell us fairytales? And when we went to play outside she would make us wear a hat and say 'you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose', well….." she stops there and looks at the wall.

I glare at the wall and back to Anna, "well? What about it?"

"That wasn't just an expression or just fairytales."

I frown at her. Was she seriously going to play games with me? I started to worry that she doesn't want to tell me that I caused it.

"Elsa, I need you to believe. You know Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman? They're real, and so is Jack Frost."

Wait what did she just say? Okay Santa Claus was acceptable and the Sandman was somehow imaginable. But the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost? I'm not sure if I can believe her, or that she's gone actually mad after those years of solitude.

"Yes, I understand that it's hard because you're all grown-up, but if you want it really bad…"

In her eyes I could see how bad she wanted me to believe and that's what made me realize she wasn't joking around.

"Help me then, what am I supposed to see? Maybe that makes it easier."

That made Anna immediately cheer up.

"Well he is about 5'8", **( A/N, that's 1.75 meters)** has white messy hair and very blue, dreamy eyes." She seemed to think about what to say more about his physic.

"Oh and he wears a blue hoodie, some sort of brown pants and he doesn't wear any shoes. And you couldn't go there because he is standing there."

"Yeah, but why is that a problem?

"Since you can't see him you'll walk right trough him, sweetie." She said like it was obvious and tapped my nose with her index.

Suddenly I hear a low chuckle behind me and I whip around to find the source of the noise.

In front of me I see the bluest eyes I've ever seen besides my own, and when I scan the face they belong to further, I almost jump up. Along with the icy blue crystals the face is decorated with a big, white, toothy smile.

"Hello." He says, the smile not fading.

My eyes go big and I stumble backwards, a scream escape me and I forget who he is and send a burst of ice his way. I fall on the ice underneath me and the realization dawns on me what I just did.

"No!" I jump up, slipping on the ice, and race over to the boy, or 'Jack Frost', who is now laying on his back.

"Oh heavens! Are you okay? I'm so, so sor-" before I finish my sentence I notice Anna giggling and also see that Jack is chuckling. "What? Does this mean that you're okay?"

He grabs a long branch, that must be at least 6'6" feet with a crook on the end, and uses it to push himself up. As soon as he grabs it the wood around is hands becomes covered in frost, the frost crawling a little but further.

I stare wide-eyed at the branch and glare up at him, "How can you do that? D-do you also have, like, powers?"

"Yes, and for your information, I covered your ballroom in ice, you didn't lose control or anything. Your sister there told me on or two things." He nods at Anna who is smiling like a madwoman and looking very delighted.

"Elsa," I face her, "you did it, you can see him." She says softly.

"I guess I did, wow."

"Why don't you guys go talk about ice or something, show each other what you can do?" I shake my head in agreement.

"Of course, that might be nice." I look at Jack who also seems to like the idea.

Anna waves at me and walks out of the room.

Oh no, was she seriously leaving me her alone with a man, or boy, I just met? Look around nervously and my gaze falls upon the ice made by the mysterious boy.

"It's different from mine." I mumble to myself.

"Hmm?"

"You see, in your ice there are snowflakes visible and when create patches of ice," I swing my arm, creating some ice, "it's just plain white blue-ish." I point at the patch.

"That probably has to do with the fact that you were born with the power, or that you haven't had one and a half century to fully control your powers."

"What do you mean?"

"You seriously want me to explain it?" I nod, "But then I'll have to tell you about-, never mind, we've got all night."

I look up at him, I just asked him if he could explain why he had so long, or what at least he meant. He couldn't be that old, he looked about 19 years. I mean, he looked mature enough, but that boyish attitude and grin made him look like a child.

At some point I got out of my trance, to find Jack eyeing me with said grin on his face.

"Like what you're seeing?" he chuckles and I look away, blushing.

I can feel the blood crawling its way to my face and making my head red-hot, which is weird to feel with my icy skin.

"Nah it's okay, I understand why you'd be looking."

"Really? What do you mean?" not sure what his intention was.

"Well… It's not every day you come by the winter spirit.," I sigh relieved. "or you're totally stunned by my unearthly beauty."

I jerk my head up, giving the frost-haired boy a death glare.

"Calm down, I'm not judging you."

"You do remember you're still talking to a queen?" I say with a strict look.

"Oh sorry, **ice queen**."

"Don't." I give him a warning look.

"It's just a joke, calm down."

"Sorry, I've been isolated from the world for 13 years, not really used to the social stuff yet." He chuckles.

"Well…Then we might have to change that." In his eyes I see a mischievous sparkle.

"Jack, whatever you're thinking about-"

"Hold on tight queenie," He dives towards my feet and swings me over his shoulder, "we're going to have a little fun."

 **(A/N)There you go! i don't know if it's a bit OOC, but I think I did a pretty good job.  
Leave a review or whatever you like  
I'm excited to write another chapter, so you'll hear of me probably soon!**


	2. -Chapter 2- You calling me weak?

**(A/N) SO here is chapter 2 as I said, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Disney and DreamWorks, though if it wouldn't, Frozen 2 would be called the Frozen Guardians.**

-chapter 2- You calling me weak?

"Let me down immediately, Jack Frost!" I yelled at him, while slamming on his back.

The only response I got was a low chuckle and I decided to give up and just see where we were going.

"Where are you bringing me?"

"Outside, to play." My head shot up.

"Wait, but it's midnight and all the doors that lead outside are shut and locked."

I felt him slow down, and now that I think about it, we were flying! Must have something to do with him being **the** Jack Frost.

I bend my head so I can see where he is bringing me, in front of us I see the big wooden doors that form the entrance to the castle.

As we come to a halt he puts me down carefully, he's probably thinking he has to go easy on me since I'm the queen. I smile at myself as I remember how I reprimanded him earlier for calling me ice queen, but now I'm the one calling myself the queen.

"Milady, if you could open the gates?" He bows slightly and holds his hand out to the door, signaling me to open them.

I blink and get out of my thoughts ,"Oh, yeah, right."

I reach in the pocket of my coat, that Anna gladly made me wear since I don't feel cold, and feel the little pack of keys and grab them.

The keys tingle as I put the right one in the keyhole, but when I hear the click that the doors are unlocked they almost swing open entirely and I have to leap forward a little to get the door in time.

I manage to keep it, but I trip and almost fall, as I feel two strong arms catching me.

"What-" I turn my head backwards and look up at Jack, who's now smirking. And boy, do I want to wipe that smirk away.

"Hmm, little unsteady, are we?" He lifts me by my arms and sets me up straight.

"Thanks, but I could have managed myself."

"Ah come on queenie, if I didn't catch you, you would have totally fallen down!"

I turned around to face him and with once again an angry look on my face, pointing my finger to his chest. "As I said, don't call me **queenie** , and second, I can take perfect care of myself."

I whipped around, the long back of my coat swirling around my legs.

 **(Anna's POV)**

'I'm so proud of Elsa she was able to get herself to believe in Jack!' I think to myself as I walk back to my room. 'I hope they can get along though.'

Suddenly I jerk my head up, remembering Elsa is still not used to meeting new people and being around strangers. I turn around and start running when also the realization dawns on me that Jack's personality is going to cause some friction.

I push the heavy doors open, "Elsa, is everything okay?!" but then I realize the room is empty, like really empty. Nor Elsa and Jack, nor ice and snow are to be seen.

"What the-"

I look around the entire ballroom to be sure Jack frosted Elsa up to the ceiling or anything, which is not unlikely though.

"If the ice melted, then Jack must have left." I mumble as I look at the small vaporizing puddles all over the floor.

"Wait, they probably went outside, Jack told me he would love to see Elsa use her powers where she wouldn't feel any boundaries." I concluded to myself.

Satisfied, I walk back to my room and crash down on my bed with a big smile all over my face.

"Anna, why were you up?" I turn my head slightly to see Kristoff looking at me with one eye open.

"Uhm, let's just say I am going to get Elsa very angry, or this is going to end very well..." I smile and kiss Kristoff on his nose, falling asleep in his arms,

 **(A/N) Yay! Thanks to everyone for reading my story, it gives me such an amazing feeling just to see the view count increasing! Writing Jelsa dialogue is so fun because their personalities can quite collide with each other, do you think I should let them keep bickering with each other or should I try to throw in some fluff? And maybe more Kristanna?**


	3. -Chapter 3- of fun and ice

**(A/N) Everybody thanks for reading my story, I literally squeal every time I see a message with a review/follow/view/etc. It really makes my day!**

 **Disclaimer: nothing's mine, would be too much work to think of an actual good plot for a sequel with Jelsa, right?**

-chapter 3- of fun and ice

 **(Elsa's POV)**

I walk out of the gates, leaving a slightly surprised Jack behind. He is probably thinking that I'm just pathetic for needing to defend myself like that, or trying to keep himself from laughing, or whatever.

When I dare to sneak a glance at him over my shoulder and see him still standing where I left him, wide-eyed and his chin more or less on the ground.

I try to stay cool, but can't help myself, "What are you looking at?"

Immediately he closes his mouth and fixes his face, that now is covered with that signature smirk of him.

"Well, I just never expected that you could show some sass, but I could have see it coming: no sweet, innocent, classy girl like you is just what you see on the outside." He waved his hand up and down to point out he meant her body and looks.

"What do you mean with that?"

"You look all que- I mean royal and goody-goody. But from what I've seen of you in the past, what? Fifteen minutes? You're a lot different than most people think."

I blush and wave his words away, looking down I mutter to him "Thanks, but maybe we should get going if you wanted to have that _fun_."

"Right let's get to that." He taps with his staff on the ground and immediately a path of ice runs over the ground, leading around the corner of the castle, to what I think must be the gardens.

"Anna said you were a pretty decent skater," He motions to the ice path, "show me what you can." A devilish grin has now replaced his smirk.

Now it's my turn to look smugly, which Jack obviously appreciates, because he flies into the air and hovers a few meters in front of me.

"Are you coming, or are you afraid, queenie?" at that I take the gloves the trolls gave me years ago off, almost ripping them in my rush. I throw them down on the ground, where they will lie for the rest of the night, forgotten, just like the uncertainty I had about Jack.

With my hands behind my back I step on the ice, meanwhile secretly creating a snowball. As I concentrate my powers the blades of ice skates appear under my night slippers and I start towards the white haired boy in a calm pace.

 **(Jack's POV)**

"Come on! Make some speed, any moron can skate on that pace, this doesn't prove you can actually sk-"

Before I'm able to finish my sentence, a snowball hits me square in the face.

"What the?!" I swipe my hand over my face, removing the snow from it. Then probably one of the most beautiful noises I've ever heard reaches my ears, as I look up I find the source of it.

Doubled over, grabbing her stomach, Elsa stands laughing at him. But it didn't mind him, seeing her happy like this is enough.

'Wait what the hell did I just think.' I shake my, eyeing Elsa I see that's she has recovered herself from the outburst.

I smile at her, she is loosening up, finally.

 **(Elsa's POV)**

When I finally manage to recompose a little, I look up and wipe some tears from my eyes. His face! He never expected me to throw a snowball at him. I smile back at Jack, who is smiling at me.

"Oh good lord! You should have seen your face!" At the memory I can't help a giggle escaping my lips.

Jack looks up, "Did you just giggle?" He walks closer to me.

"Did the great ice queen just giggle?!" He is now standing right in front of me.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that-"

"Yes! I giggled, now would you please stop making a big deal of it."

He shrugged, "Then giggle more, it would make it less special."

Just now I notice how close Jack had come, his nose only mere inches away from mine. Suddenly feeling unease I tried to take a step back, but slip on the ice.

Once again that night, I feel two strong arms catching me before I fall.

"You just can't let me fall, can you?"

"Maybe."

"Such a gentleman." I mumble sarcastically.

"Only for a lady like yourself ma'am."

I stare at him, still half hanging, clutching at the collar of his hoodie.

"You can let me go you know."

"Uhm, yeah right." He pulls me up and I let go of his hoodie.

I take off, turning around on the ice to face him and motion him to follow me. Although I don't know where I'm going.

As I go around the building with Jack right behind me, the ice path suddenly takes a turn into a path in the garden. The path ends at the big fountain in the center of the gardens.

As the by Jack created ice suddenly ends, she swings her arm and lifts herself up to the edge of the fountain by a blast of ice.

"Nice save there." I turn around, the water in the fountain was already ice when I jumped on it.

"I ended it there to see how you would handle it."

"You know I could have missed it and have fallen?"

He chuckles, "Yeah, but you wouldn't fall, I'm sure." He said it with an 'Isn't it obvious' tone.

I roll my eyes and sigh, boys.

"What was your intention on doing now, mister icy pants?"

"Hey! That's not funny!" Now he is the one looking insulted.

"Good, that's your nickname from now on." He looks like he wants to protest but I speak before he can, "Your nickname for me also offends me, so it's not more than fair." Secretly I hope he'll say that he won't call me ice queen anymore, but how could I even imagine that.

"Hmm, seems fair enough ice queen."

Before I can hit him with an _ice ball_ , he shoots away, aware of the danger he had brought himself in.

"You little git!"

I start to chase after him, but have to use my ice powers to lift myself up so I am almost on eyelevel with the damn white-haired prick.

"What's the matter ma'am? Problems?"

"Oh really mature!"

I throw another ice ball at him and form some ammo in my arms, that I start mercilessly flinging at him.

He does the same, but when he does hit me, I notice they are just snowballs. Hmm, he might feel pitiful, that damn boy.

An ice ball hits him square in the face and he flips back a few times before gaining his balance again.

"I was planning on teaching you how to skate." He makes a snort-like noise, "But I end up having a snow fight to death with you."

We both laugh and I realize I love his smile. 'It's so genuine and sweet and- '

'Wait what am I thinking? I don't think he's cute, he **is** kind of handsome, can't deny that.'

I look up, and realize that I don't think he's just handsome, he's hot as hell!

 **(A/N) Omg, I can't believe I finished it like that! Now I'll have to get it on next chapter…  
I tried to throw in some fluff, but I really didn't saw any chance, but next chapter I will have to!**

 **I'm going to try to update at least once every five days, because I write one chapter a time and not first hundreds and the end of the school year is coming, it might be delayed. But all the love will probably push me enough.**

 **Enough with the ranting, see you (hopefully) in five days!**

 **Love,**


	4. -Chapter 4- What are you thinking?

**(A/N) Yay chapter 4 already! I never thought I would be capable of writing a fic, but here I am, proving the opposite. Again thanks for those who read Night Frost, it makes my day and has given me the motivation to write the next chapter so soon! I'll stop rambling now and get on with the story.**

 **(btw, I hope that the swearing-ish Elsa did last chapter was okay with everyone, I did try to make it as non-vulgar possible)**

 **Disclaimer: Until I overthrow DreamWorks and Disney, this is all I can do, so I'll just carry on…**

-chapter 4- what are you thinking?

'Wait what? Ok, let's just focus on something else.' I nod to myself sheepishly, agreeing with my own thoughts.

But when I look up, all my good intentions fly away. He is eyeing me with suspicion, a little smirk is still visible on his features, but he removes it quickly.

Fast, I also fix my face.

"Thinking nice thoughts, Arendelle?"

"I-I just forgot you c-could fly." I stammer out. 'shoot, why do I have to stutter?'

Looking down, I stretch my arms out and concentrate on the ice that levitated me. When it reaches the ground I get off and thaw it further.

"Hey, you okay? We were having all this fun, and now you seem so not-fun-having-ish." He lowers his head and bends a little so he can look into my eyes, since I am looking at the ground with my head bowed.

"I think you should leave, I'm heading to bed. Close the gates behind me please."

I hug myself as I run towards the back entrance of the castle. 'stupid, stupid me. You shouldn't have shown your feelings to him' A voice in my head says. 'well you didn't actually _show_ them, you just thought about them' Another replies. 'did the damage didn't it?'

I shut the shut the voices up, I feel somehow miserable enough without them.

 **(Jack's POV)**

When I see her wrapping her arms around herself, my heart slightly drops.

"I think you should leave, I'm heading to bed. Close the gates behind me please." She says to him while walking to the entrance doors on the backside of the castle, not looking at him when speaking.

He follows her on a slight distance when she suddenly shakes her head to herself he assumes as she keeps walking.

"Wait Elsa!"

But it was to no avail, she ignored him and kept walking. 'what did I do, or did I say something wrong?'

I scan my memories to find a reason of her behavior, the only thing I could come up with was when she fell and landed in my arms. She was uncomfortable with that, but she was acting fine after it until a couple minutes ago, it couldn't be that.

At the sound of a door squeaking I look up and see Elsa almost walking inside.

I run towards her and grab her arm, "Wait Elsa, why are you doing like this, tell me. Is it because I called you a name again? Or-or did I hurt you?" I stand in front of her, forcing her to stop and look at me.

"Why aren't you talking to me?!"

 **(Elsa's POV)**

I look up, tears almost escaping my eyes. Did he really feel that bad because I walked away from him? A little relieved sigh escapes my lips, a single tear escaping and runs over my nose, to the tip, where it falls from on the ground.

"Wait you care?" I shake my head, "I mean, you want to know. You just met me and already want to know the reason why I'm upset?"

He nods, "Uhm, yeah? Of course." He looks like it's obvious.

"Normally people don't dare to ask because I'm the queen. The one that freaked out when her sister got her glove and then ran away, freezing the whole land on accident." I cringe at the memory of the fear, how I ran over the fjord, hearing Anna screaming for me while that traitor of a Hans stayed behind with her. I didn't trust him from the moment I saw him.

"The people accepted me, but they are scared of doing **anything** that could upset me, since they believe that could make me freeze everyone."

He lays a hand on my shoulder, "I don't think that, because you are just a girl and yes you can overreact, but then Anna could do the same thing only not freeze someone." 'He added that last part about so I wouldn't freak, but it's sweet that he does that.' I think to myself.

I smile at him as he seems to be a little unsure of what to say though. Like he thinks he said the wrong thin and now wants to fix that.

I tiptoe and bring my face incredibly close to his, hesitating a little, but then however give him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, that was very sweet."

 **(Jack's POV)**

I think of what to say so she doesn't feel bad, since what I just said was considerably offending, when she tiptoes and moves her face to mine.

Then she kisses my cheek.

I feel my heart skip a beat and I heavily start to blush, normally I can't blush due to my low body temperature, but that doesn't help this time. Mercilessly the blood crawls up to my cheeks and neck, covering them in a crimson red.

"Thank you, that was very sweet." She says softly.

A blush also covers her cheeks.

"Uuuuhh." I stammer. "Maybe you should go to bed, before you start to act impulsive."

I can hit my head to a wall right now.

"If you want, you can tell me another time."

"That would be nice. What do you think about tomorrow night, when I head up to my room."

I shake my head up and down, "Okay, then I will go now and uhm, you can go to sleep."

"Yeah, I will." She smiles at him in a sort of 'that's cute' kind of way, which confuses him a little, but he decides to brush it off.

"Okay, bye." I wave clumsily and walk outside, looking back once, and leap off in the air with the help of the wind.

As I see the castle getting smaller and smaller I think to myself, 'What an extraordinary girl.' And smile.

 **(Elsa's POV)**

'What an extraordinary boy' I think to myself as I close the doors and start to walk to my room. 'he is the spirit of winter, what do you expect?'

The face he made after I kissed him on his cheek comes to my mind and I giggle to myself, blushing again.

"Well, well, well." I hear a familiar voice behind me say and turn around.

"Who's there?"

Anna reveals herself and looks at me with a smug look that doesn't promise well.

"Having a night date with mister Frost?"

"Anna you now really well that this is all your doing.?" I respond her with another question.

"Yeah I know," her expression changes to one of a little schoolgirl, "but you have to tell me every detail! I wanted to look out of the window, but Kristoff said that wasn't nice!"

All worry falls off of me, she wasn't going to blackmail me or anything, she was just curious.

I sigh, "Anna, we have duties to attend tomorrow, we have to get **some** sleep. No, don't protest, I might be sister but am also your queen." I give her a serious look so she knows I'm serious.

Because yes, we do have to get some sleep and do have duties tomorrow, but I also don't feel like telling her, yet.

"Elsa, you **are** a buzz kill, I just want to have some girl talk. Usually we can only talk about me and Kristoff and the occasional gossip from the kingdoms." She makes a little pout face she knows most of the time gets me.

"Anna, Jack will come again tomorrow. I will be sure we both have time the day after that so we can have some quality girl talk."

She looks up, clearly happy about my idea.

"And for your interest, then we'll have even more to talk about." I wiggle my eyebrows and the both of us start to giggle. Just like little schoolgirls.

"You know, looking back, I'm kind of glad I made you angry on your coronation. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have been having so much fun lately."

I grab her hands with my ungloved ones and look in her eyes.

"You're totally right. And I never want it to change, these gates will never close again, I will never shut you out again and we will from now **always** have dinner together."

She gives my hand a little squeeze, "Well when possible, since you and Kristoff sometimes forget the time and-"

"Okay okay, I get it!" We laugh some more.

By now we have reached our bedrooms that are opposite to each other.

I let her hands go and pull her in for a hug, which I do seldom. I feel her almost jump, she isn't used to me hugging her, but soon she hugs me back.

As we part she says sing-like, "Sweet dreams about your winter spirit boyfriend."

"Ahw just go to bed!" I throw a small snowball at her, missing massively.

She laughs and walks into hers and Kristoff's bedroom.

I jump on my bed and throw my coat off when I realize that I don't have my gloves anymore. I shrug and le under the covers.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep, is how I was continuously replaying the scene of me kissing Jack on the cheek in front of my eyes.

 **(A/N) woohoo, updated in less than 3 days! I think I deserve an applause? Nah, I don't care, seeing it is read makes me almost faint so, better don't do that applause. If anyone has suggestions, ideas or tips and tricks for me, BRING IT ON! I would love that, reviews in general though.** **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Love,**


	5. -Chapter 5- a little sisterly bonding

**(A/N) Yay I got some really nice reviews and a good suggestion from a guest that I really liked, so I'll try to use it in my base idea! Oh and I noticed I forgot to mention the POV at the beginning of chapter 4, but the chapter usually just starts with Elsa's POV unless I say else.**

-chapter 5- a little sisterly bonding

 **(Elsa's POV)**

I'm walking through the gardens, feeling a presence behind me. Instead of worrying or making me uncomfortable, it feels good, although I don't know why. I stop walking and turn around to face the presence.

In front of me stands a figure of a boy, taller than me. I can't see his face and now I realize that everything is kind of blurry.

He is also wearing a hood that's attached to his sweater, it's blue with frost patterns over the shoulders and at the sleeves.

He slowly starts to take his hood off, I squint my eyes to see better and take a few steps forward.

From under the hood white hair is revealed, but still no face since his head is bowed towards the ground.

His hair is beautiful, I'd love to rake my hands through it and hear his reaction when I softly pull it.

Hmm weird thoughts. I giggle.

Finally he looks up and the face exactly matches his hair and further appearance.

Pale skin, gorgeous sea-blue eyes and between those eyes hung a fringe of hair that probably fell down due to him bowing his head earlier.

"You're pretty." I say dreamily.

What did I just say.

"You're 'pretty' too yourself." He air-quotes the word pretty.

I walk over to him, "How pretty am I?" I've never been this bold.

"This pretty." He leans in and I feel his lips brush against mine.

I gasp.

And kiss him.

I shoot up in my bed, gasping for air. Some hair strands that have come loose hang in my vision so I push them back, only to see that the first rays of sun are streaming into my room through the curtains.

"What a dream…" I sigh to myself.

My head is wet from the sweat, 'Stupid dream.'

But when I think back to it, I don't actually hate it.

My thoughts have to wait, because suddenly Anna barges into my room and jumps on my bed.

"Come on!" She pulls on my arm, causing me to half fall out of my bed.

"You're going to be late for breakfast!"

"Wow hey, calm down. Just give me a sec, you little energy bomb." I chuckle and smile at her.

"Is it time for an ice dress?" Her eyes grow big in amazement, she still loves to see me use my powers. She loved them when we were little and because she didn't see them for 13 years, she held on to that love.

"Since I don't have that much time, I guess using my powers is more efficient right now, yes." My smile grows when her face almost radiates her amazement.

I swing my legs over the edge of my bed, giving Anna a mischievous grin. My hair started to escape the braid it was tucked in, so I pull the little band of it was secured with. It flows down in long blond locks and forms a veil around my head, but as I move my hands over my head it gets in its right place with the help of some ice.

"Oooh…" Anna sighs as reaction to the way I style my hair.

Now it's time for my dress, I would go for the first dress I made of ice, but I don't think the slit that runs up to my thigh would be appropriate for the queen stuff I would be doing later on.

I decide on a dress that's quite similar to Anna's coronation dress, but with a skirt that doesn't swing all around when I turn around since that would look a little girlish.

The skirt is light turquoise with some snowflakes that are vaguely visible and the top is a slighter shade of green and on the front is my signature snowflake. Around my shoulders I drape a shawl around my shoulders that is a faded shade of purple.

I look at Anna's face to find her staring at me wide-eyed. "It's so beautiful." She sighs, "I have an idea…" I answer with a knowing smirk.

Once again I fling my arm, but this time in Anna's direction.

Her dress turns into a shorter one that reaches just over her knees and is wide with some sort of petticoat under it. The top is a tight fitting, corset-like bodice with ruffles as straps that hang loosely from her shoulders.

I look approvingly at my creation, deciding on the color light green for her.

"So, what do you think?"

"Elsa, I **love** it!" She runs up to me and wraps her arms around my waist, I laugh and hug her back.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too, thank you."

"Now," I rub my belly, "let's get down for breakfast, so you can also show your beautiful dress." We giggle in unison.

"Come **on**!" She grabs me by my arm and drags me behind her through the hallways, towards the dining room.

Before the events 6 months ago we had an enormous dining table, which caused us to sit miles apart from each other. So of course, the first thing I did was replacing it for a small round table so we all sat closer together.

When we burst in the room, we see that Kristoff is already awaiting us. On the noise of the doors barging open, he looks up and his eyes light up as he sees Anna. I smile endearing at the two as they pull each other in for a hug, they're so happy with each other. To think they wouldn't have found the other if I hadn't go all ice crazy is just horrible.

Kai walks up to me and greets me, then he leans a little closer to me, "Queen Elsa, I heard some noise last night in the ballroom and when I came there it was covered in ice and snow, do you have any knowledge of this?"

"Well," I start, but Kai has more to say. "Immediately I went to alert you, but you weren't in your room either."

I start to blush heavenly as I think of my night with Jack Frost. "I can't tell all the details. But you don't have to worry, I've got it all under control." He nods with a slight suspicious look on his face, but shrugs and walks away.

He is such a sweet man, after my parents died, he was the only one I had contact with and so he became like a godfather to me. Before the incident he was already very important to me, but with my parents gone the bond grew stronger.

 **I have to stop here because I almost forgot to upload a new chapter and if I would continue, this would be up tomorrow and too late. I'll try to actually put the idea in the story, but it's not easy to weave it in my storyline, I believe that the ice castle is gone and marshmallow wandered off somewhere else. But I liked the idea so I can adapt myself to it for once. Bye for now.**

 **Love,**


	6. -Chapter 6- that awkward moment

**(A/N) I'm late, but I was very busy with school and got some good notes back so the delay was worth it for my side. I did wrote the past days, but in this book that I use to write ideas and stuff. I hope it was worth the wait so please tell me what you think about it, this chapter being written during school mostly ;).**

-chapter 6- that awkward moment…

 **(Elsa's POV)**

After breakfast I leave Anna behind with Kristoff and head for my study, when suddenly I see a little shimmering at the edge of my vision. Curious, I turn towards it and sigh.

There, on eye height, is a picture visible made of ice.

A snow flake.

I smile knowingly and shake my head, 'Mr. Frost must be messing with me again.'

If I had seen this yesterday, I would've freaked out and assumed that I created it unknowingly, but now that I know that there's a handsome, mischievous winter spirit in my kingdom, who happens to enjoy teasing me, I just look around the hallway for said winter spirit.

When I don't see him I frown, 'he has to be close, I'm sure.'

My eyes drift back to the snowflake on the wall, it's very detailed and looks suspiciously alike the snowflake that was on the floor in my ice castle.

My body goes tense when I feel some cold air touching my bare neck, the feeling it gives me is the same as right before I discovered the two men of the Duke of Weaseltown, 'wait, Weselton…', saw me and I had to run. Their presences were kind of known to me but I wasn't entirely sure. Now I know to trust this sense.

My body whips around and before my mind can catch up I have the stranger pinned against the wall, my arm against his throat, pushing his face up so I can't see it anymore. My left hand is in the air, next to my own face, ready to fire some ice sheds at the stranger.

I start to get to my senses and notice the cold coming from the stranger and suddenly it hits me, I put less force on his throat so he can let his face show, and my expectation is confirmed.

"Elsa," he tries to get some air, "if you could just-"

"Oh dear!" I pull my arm away and he almost collapses on the ground, coughing. Just in time I catch him by shoving my arms under his armpits, but I'm not that strong and he leans with his head against my chest.

He coughs some more.

I look down, noticing exactly **where** his head landed, to discover that his face is exactly positioned between my breasts.

"Uhm, Jack…? Would you mind to move a little?" He looks up, smirking. Even though his smirk is hidden a little under my breasts, I can clearly see that smug face of his.

'How are you going to save yourself out of this one Elsie?' says a voice in my head to me. I answer, 'I have no idea.'

 **(A/N) sorry it's really short, but I have the next chapter written out mostly, but It's over 25 *C and I want ice cream and I'm tired, but I will try to put the next chap hopefully tomorrow!  
** **Love,**

 **Updated A/N, I'm so sorry, I'm suddenly very busy with school and test week is coming up and if I don't get good notes for everything I will have a serious problem, so if I'll find a moment I'll write but I can't promise anything!**


	7. -Chapter 7- That awkward moment (part 2)

**(A/N) Hey my little fangirls and fanboys(?), good news the weather is normal again and I finished studying for test tomorrow, almost, and throw in a quick chapter to keep y'all excited! Sorry though for delay, but school is school and I want a as good possible future. Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, wouldn't be writing this if it was, aye?**

-chapter 7- that awkward moment… (part 2)

 **(Elsa's POV)**

'I have no idea.' The voice in my head says back to the first one.

Jack is still sort of standing up because of me holding him up, giving me a marvelous idea. And perfectly in Jack's style.

A grin spreads across my face and I see a little confusion in his eyes, mixed with the previous attending smug glint **,** and it transforms quickly as I mutter.

"Whatever."

I jerk my hands from under his armpits and the surprise shoots across his face, I jump back so he falls face first right in front of my feet. 'payback' I think, remembering how I ended up in the same position because of Anna dragging me out of my bed, to see **him**.

It was smart of me to jump back, if I hadn't he would have took me down with him, a big chance I would have ended underneath him. His body pressed against mine.

His head in front of mine, those eyes gleaming and certainly a smirk covering his handsome face. Not that I'd actually would really mind, he could lay on top of me all night long, wasn't it for us being in the middle of a hallway where anyone could spot us.

'Wait what am I thinking? Handsome? All night long?! No no no no no, _bad thoughts, bad thoughts_.'

I shake my head and avert my eyes from the winter spirit sprawled on the floor before my feet.

"Oww, what was that good for?" Jack asks, grunting a little as he rubs his head.

A giggle escapes my lips and I hold my hand in front of my mouth.

"You **know** I couldn't have lifted you up, so dropping you to the ground was the fastest option." He looks up at me with an accusing glare. "Like, I couldn't wait for a servant and ask if he or she could give me a hand picking up a invisible teenage boy, now could I?"

He sits up with his legs tucked under each other. I smile at him as he gives me a very childish look, he looks like he is six years old and an adult told him he looks like he is only four, so he doesn't look happy.

"Teenage boy? You call me a **teenage** _ **boy**_?!" By pushing his hands on the ground, he flies up and stands in front of me.

"I am, **not** , a teenage boy! And if we're going to play it like that, yeah, well you are like a baby to me!" he is standing straight up, leaning a little forward so they look straight in each other's eyes, his hands clenched to fists at his sides.

Even though I really didn't mean to insult him, I really didn't but I still don't know his age, I can't suppress a giggle to escape my lips. Followed by another, and another, and before I know it I am gripping my sides because they hurt of the laughing. I ducked forward, almost head butting Jack to the ribs, but he steps back a little, and then my knees give away under me.

"Okay so I have to let you hurt me to make you laugh, interesting, but I'll write it down in my 'how to make Queen Elsa of Arendelle laugh and have fun' notebook."

From my position on the ground I look up at him, a few tears rolling over my cheeks.

Jack crouches so he can look into my eyes, my laughter died down by now.

He reaches with his hand to my cheek and with his thumb wipes some tears away, both of us now totally quiet and utterly serious.

"I guess I really should write it down." He must've seen the confusion in my eyes because he adds, "Since it makes you laugh so hard, that you cry."

"What-" I stutter, but he cuts me off.

He pushes his soft lips against mine, causing my eyes to get at least ten times bigger. I jump of sudden sensation and swing my arms a little out of confusion. 'What is he doing?!'

I still didn't push him away, but I'm not sure if I want to, yes it feels like neither he knows what he's doing, but it feels sweet and genuine.

Suddenly he moves away and nervously looks at me, his face not just flustered red, but a dark flustered red. I feel blood also crawling up my own face and I bite my lip slightly, not knowing what to do **again**.

 **(Jack's POV)**

'What the hell did I just do?!'

'You Jackson "Jackie" Frost, just stole the queen's first kiss.' A voice answers my unspoken question, which was uncalled for.

'Haha, you moron, now you totally scared her off!'

'Shut up guys, he's right. I gotta act quick and good, or she indeed doesn't want to see me ever again.'

I look into those big blue diamonds, seeing my worry reflected in them. Not good. She's probably thinking about a good excuse how to get rid of me. **Forever.**

 **(A/N) they kissed! OHMEEHHGOSHH. I literally asked my mom what I would do at some point, epic twist, or dragging on slowly torturing you guys. ^^ Glad she chose this, it was kind of cute and a little awkward and maybe even sad. Since Jack doesn't believe Elsa feels the same etc etc. please leave a review! I don't want to beg, but I also notice that it's true that so many read but so few review. I don't care what you say, even if you wish me a happy Thursday, Friday, idc. Bye lovelies!**

 **Love,**


	8. -Chapter 8- What did I just do?

**Disclaimer: nothing's mine, I wouldn't have to hold myself in when I walk past the candy while doing the groceries.**

-chapter 8- what did I just do?

 **(Jack's POV)**

I swallow. Hard. Her blue eyes are staring at me, opened as far as the can in shock. She probably thinks I'm crazy and doesn't want to see me ever again, but I'm not allowing that.

After a hundred and fifty years, give or take, I finally found someone like me. Finally someone who shares my powers and has felt lonely for so long, or in her case too long.

I want to put my arms around her, let her know that she's not alone anymore and remember I just kissed her.

'holy… I **kissed** her.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't knew what I was doing. If you want me to leave I understand, but at least let me explain. You're special, you're like me and I'm sure that you feel that too. And now that I think of it, you just know me for like a day, so kissing you was wrong and I, I will go now."

I stand up from my crouching position and grab my staff, which I placed against the wall behind Elsa.

"Wait, Jack!" She grabs my wrist to hold me back and I turn around, a hint of hope betraying itself in my eyes. "Uhm, I don't mind that you kissed me that much…" she says a little shyly.

I smile at her, 'she's not mad!' a voice says to me, 'yeah, not _that_ much to be exact, so she also didn't like it. Just sayin.' The first voice slaps the other one and in my mind I high-five him.

"You don't?" even though my boldness in my mind, I sound just as shy as her.

"Well, I expected my first kiss to be different, but who was I to know. I have no experience, so yeah, I don't really."

Not able to hold back anymore, I pull her towards me by the hand that's still holding my wrist, pulling her in a hug. I don't pay attention to my staff that falls to the ground with a small clatter. "Thank you." My voice so soft in her ear that if someone could even hear me, they still wouldn't have understood it.

Elsa's shoulders rock a bit and I pull away a little, but always keeping her in my arms. "Wait, you sound like… wait, nooo!" Again she giggles. "You're not telling me- ahw that can't be true!" everything she says sounds like she can't believe it, whatever 'it' may be.

"Jack Frost, am I understanding that you've never had a girlfriend?!" she has her hands on my shoulders and is looking curiously in his eyes.

"Where did you get that idea from?" trying to act cool.

She gasps, "Don't you hear yourself? You responded so astounded, I might not know much about love and relationships and stuff like that, but I have seen enough to know that's not how a guy reacts." I blush now, 'why did **she** of all people have to find that out?!'

I sigh and look to the ground, embarrassed.

"It's not like I'm judging you, that would be unfair. Me never having had a boyfriend before." I shrug, "Different story, you're a queen." She rolls her eyes, "Different story, **you're** invisible." She pokes my chest with a finger.

"You had to one-up me, didn't you?"

"Well you did it first, so as a matter of fact, you are the one who started it." She tilts her head in a 'I'm right' way.

Suddenly I realize how close we are. We're still holding each other from our previous hug. Noses almost touching, chests for the biggest part pushed against the other's. Elsa notices it too, I know because the same blush growing on my face starts to make its way to her cheeks.

I laugh nervously. "I uhm, you had queen business to do right?"

"Oh uhm, yes, I do, soo… I'll see you later tonight?"

"I guess, or I mean yes, of course!" I practically feel the blush spreading towards my neck.

"Well actually you waisted your time with me by being here, your time was for tonight and not in the morning."

I scratch my lower neck looking difficult, "Seriously? I wanted to just make you excited for tonight when, well, this happened." I gesture with the hand I just used to scratch my neck to us.

"I know." She chuckles, "I'm just messing with you!"

She lets go of me and I also release her reluctantly, she felt so perfectly against my body, as if we would fit together perfectly.

I shook my head mentally, those thoughts will have to wait, or stay away.

Suddenly, for the second time in 24 hours, he feels her soft lips against his, but only this time it was a small peck on his lips. It was a small gesture, but made him crave for more. And he felt it. 'what the hell is that feeling?' the feeling running through his body is something he never felt before, but he surely didn't dislike it.

"Jack?" Elsa's voice brings him back to reality. "Jack? I said I see you tonight?"

"I'm sorry I zoned out there, see you tonight. Queen Elsa." I bow and grab her hand, laying a chaste kiss on it, while looking in her eyes all the time. I move slowly, making sure every little detail is burned in my memory, not wanting to ever let the memory go.

I grab my staff and wave at Elsa and after that jump in the air and take off, heading for the window I came in through I can't hold my excitement back. I do a double backwards flip, and can just barely dodge the wall and just in time turn and fly out of the window. I smile and decide to have a little fun with the town kids, by doing the thing I do best of course; Have **fun**.

 **(A/N) Tell me what you think, ideas, frustrations? Would make it longer if my eyes weren't closing without my intention… Good luck to anyone that also has his or hers finals! I have them next week so don't expect to much updates.**

 **Love,**


	9. -Chapter 9- Miss missing you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks or Fall Out Boy. They're very welcome of course :)**

 **(Updated A/N) Reuploading the chapter, I got a friend to beta it but forgot about it and bluntly uploaded it. So here is the new version, no big changes, but some things were very wrong and even I didn't knew what the hell I was trying to say, which I noticed when I read it. I normally just write and upload, no revising. Also thanks to CupidArrows25 for following ánd favouriting my story!**

 **Enjoy!**

-Chapter 9- Miss missing you **(Elsa's POV)**

He flies off and I can just see him doing a back flip as he flies out of the window. He probably came in through there, seeing as it was opened.  
I start walking in the direction I was headed earlier and lightly touch my lips with my fingertips. The feeling of his kids is still lingering on them, not wanting to leave just yet, to my happiness. This either is going to make my duties harder or easier. Either way, I can't wait for the night to fall.  
A whirlwind of hair and laughter rushes past me and I realize Anna is sitting on Sven's back and laughing. They're chasing Kristoff. I've got a feeling he won't be spared by Sven.  
They somehow didn't seem to have noticed me, they just keep rushing down the long hallway.  
Anna better be grateful for me being the older sister. **She** can just play around with her boyfriend, oh and their pet reindeer. No wait, **our** pet reindeer. Kristoff and Sven moved in with us so they're practically family now.  
I laugh and continue on my way.  
After the great freeze Anna and I has quite the discussion about Kristoff moving in, we are still royal. We also didn't know what our staff would think of a reindeer moving in. Gerda nearly had a panic attack at the thought of all the hairs laying around the castle. But I also had some doubts. She had just met him, but it was clear they were very in love and there was no way I could've stopped Anna. If she wants something, she'll get it and you don't protest or you'll feel her wrath. **ok she's my little sister, but that's the more reason to exaggerate**  
I enter my study and take of my shawl, draping it over a hook on the wall. Some documents about things that have to be fixed in the village are laying on my desk, and I have to give permission to start taking care of them.

After spending at least three hours of reading contracts, signing them and discussing it if something's not right, I finally get a break.  
I forget my shawl, which is now still hanging on the hook, but I don't mind since people won't give me looks anymore for walking with bare arms in autumn.  
While I'm making my way to the kitchen I think of what happened with Jack. To my surprise, I totally forgot about that. Automatically my fingers brush against my lips and the tingling feeling is back, along with the intensity.  
"Okay now I definitely deserve chocolate!" I state out loud to myself as I start walking a little faster.  
Before I open the door to the kitchen I hear some voices behind it. I knock and the voices quiet almost immediately.  
"Oh no!" I hear a familiar voice say. I silently laugh. **gotcha**  
"What now? Who could that be?!"  
"I don't know?" A second voice responds, just as familiar.  
I pitch my voice an octave higher and imitate Gerda's voice.  
"Princess Anna? Is that you?"  
A groan is heard from the other side. I push my hand against the door, some ice making its way down, going underneath the door and to the kitchen. They won't see it. Well, I hope so.  
In my mind I'm forming a picture of the kitchen and imagine my ice moving up the wall, behind their backs. A snow is now formed at the end, hanging little over the edge.  
"Princess Anna is that you?" Again I imitate Gerda. "Uhm yeah, coming!"  
"Miss, what are you doing in the kitchen?"  
"Nothing!" She says, way too fast, obviously they were doing something she doesn't want Gerda to know. Now some clattering is heard and I decide it's time for some action.  
I release the snow ball and get rewarded with two screams. I use this moment to swing the door open and make myself known to them.  
What I didn't expect was to find Anna, covered in chocolate, standingstill, like she is frozen **_(pun intended)_** while Kristoff is standing right behind her, like really **right** behind her.  
"Elsa?! What are you doing here?!"  
"I was going to ask the same to you, but first, why are you two covered in chocolate?" She laughs at the view in front of her. The blonde behind her sister is also covered in chocolate and both have some snow on their heads and shoulders.  
"Well, we thought that everyone was gone and you were working and Kristoff insisted on getting some carrots for Sven, so we went to the kitchen to get some. When we got here there was this big bowl of melted chocolate and I couldn't resist tasting it, but I tripped and the whole thing went flying and I jumped causing Kristoff to also get covered and we fell down, together. I tried to get up and slipped, but then Kristoff kissed me and said that I made the chocolate taste even better so then we-"  
"Anna!" She looks up at her, during her rambling she started playing with her hands and looking at them. "I don't need to know."  
Anna cracked a smile and her cheeks reddened a little. "Sorry... I was rambling..."  
"I know, you do that a lot." I smile at her, but then gave her a more serious look. "You might want to know all the details about me and Jack, but I don't need to know everything about you and Kristoff. You're my little sister, remember?"  
Only then she notices Kristoff's confused look. "Erm, who is Jack?"  
"Not important!" Anna and I say in unison.  
"Yes it is. You said, 'Me and Jack'. What's going on here?" He steps from behind Anna's lithe form and crosses his arms, looking from Anna at me and back.  
"Since you are Anna's sister I'm pretty sure you have the same determination, so I probably won't be able to get you talking, ain't that right?"  
We both nod, "Yep, same genes. Well, mostly, cuz I don't have those ice powers, well you get the story!"  
He chuckles and takes her in his arms and rests his chin upon her head. "How is that fair? Two sisters against one, poor, small boy?" He mumbles.  
"Yeah, you're so weak."  
"That's not what I was implying." He tilts his head a little to the side. It looked as if he was wondering whether what I said had a centre of truth.  
"You should go clean yourselves, if Kai, or even worse, Gerda, sees you like this you **will** be grounded." Anna shrugs. "Separately. Sven too."  
Now she gives me an 'are you kidding me' look.  
Kristoff quickly interferes our staring contest by saying: "We should Anna, come on let's take a bath."  
They walk away and I think about what he just said, **'let's take a bath'** he meant together, 'didn't he?' I ask myself. She slightly cringes at the thought of her sister bathing with a guy. **they do grow up fast. Mom was right**  
She sighs deeply at the thought of her parents.  
Even after almost four years, she still misses them. At the time they were the only ones who knew about her powers, but when they died she was all alone. Hearing Anna walk by was already very hard when they were little, since all she wanted to do was to rush to her and play. But after their parents death she had to hear Anna be sad and so, so utterly alone. The comfort Kai and the other servants gave wasn't the one an older sister could give after all.  
The evening after the funeral, which Elsa didn't go to, Anna sat against her door and talked to even though she knew she wouldn't get a response.

 **(Flashback)**

I lay in my bed, on top of the covers. Punishing myself for being so coldhearted against my sister, however the cold didn't feel bad, but it still felt painful in my heart.  
When I hear a slow knock on the door, I look up and get out of my bed. A soft voice starts to talk, hurt and grief overshadowing the usual cheer and optimism. "Elsa, I know you're in there, even if you don't answer, you're there. You know, people are starting to ask where you've been. With mom and dad... Gone. You'll have to become the, the, queen." I lean a hand against the door, somehow knowing Anna is doing the same. I will be queen, not yet, when I'm old enough I will be crowned. My father told me years ago in case someday something would happen.  
"They also say **have** courage, and I know I'm trying to, but I hope you're too. I'm still right out here for you, please Elsa, just let me in..."  
Her voice breaks a little, I assume because she is crying. A single tear rolls over my cheek, but before it hits the ground, it turns into ice. The whole wall and the doors are covered in ice. **keep it together**. Tears start rolling down my cheek silently.  
"We only have each other now, it's just you and me. I don't know how, but we'll get through this together. Just, what are we exactly going to do?"  
Her voice is so soft and it takes all of my strength to not burst through those mean doors and hold my sister for the first time in a **very** long time.  
"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?..." Her voice completely breaks and my knees give away under me and I slump down against the door, tears freely falling down.  
What have I done?

 **(Exit flashback, current frozen, you get what I mean)** **  
**  
My hand goes up to wipe away the tears that have formed in my eyes and spilled. I will be haunted by the guilt of abandoning my sister for 13 years forever, but I'll just have to make it up to her.  
Now that my mind is too fogged to think clearly, I decide to take a longer break and grab a little bag and stuff some chocolate in it, tying it around my stomach.  
I bump into Kai and inform him I'll be out for a little and that he doesn't need to worry, but don't forget to leave out that the kitchen is messed up. Although I tell him I tripped and messed everything up instead of Anna and Kristoff, they get into enough trouble, might as well save my little sister once.  
Once outside, my head feels a lot better and I decide what I'm going to do. I'm going to visit a place I haven't been to in a while, but it's my haven, my place where I come to think at times like this.

 **(A/N) sorry, felt like a cliffhanger. I started writing on my phone, but the app works quite different from Word and I'm too lazy to change it, but yeah it looks pretty messed up. Sorry for no Jack, but I tried to make it up with the Kristanna, liked it? Hated it? anything unclear? Flashback was heartbreaking? Tell me your thoughts, I will respond!**

 **Also, where do you think Elsa is going, tell me.**

 **Love,**

"I'm outside the door, invite me in  
~Fall Out Boy, Alone Together~


	10. -Chapter 10- When it's just too much

**So I am so so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I have been very busy and also writer's block struck me very badly. I hope everyone forgives me and I want to thank everyone for the support I kept getting.**

 **Disclaimer: Well guess what! Nothing changed -_-**

-Chapter 10- When it just becomes too much

 **(Elsa's POV)**

I run all the way up the North Mountain, decorating the trees now and then with beautiful ice cones drooping down from the branches. After a good hour of running I see it at the horizon. My ice palace appears and a wide smile overtakes my face, bad things happened there, but it doesn't overpower the good feelings my own creation of freedom gives.

I get to the bridge I build to get over the ravine and as last time I was here take a sprint over it and take a moment when I get off of it, just taking in the beauty of it. When I turn around a tear that had been forming in my eye, rolls down my cheek.

I push the doors open and spin in circles, seeing all of the room. Here and there I make some changes like changing the chandelier and decorations on the walls. After that I walk up the stairs and remember when Anna walked on the same spot. That was the first time I met Olaf, alive. I giggle at the thought of the innocent little snowman.

" _Elsa wait." I turn away and hug myself with one arm, the other motioning for her to just stop._

" _No, I'm just trying to protect you." But she didn't give up, she never did. I was amazed by how much will power she had left after all these years of ignoring her, but also was I amazed by how much risk she took by coming near me._

" _You don't have to protect me Elsa. I'm not afraid. Come on, please don't shut me out_ again! _And_ _don't you dare shut that door, because you don't have to protect me anymore." I try to ignore here pleading words and glance back, but quickly move up the stairs._

Touching the railing of the second flight of stairs, more tears spill. I am so glad everything is different now. I wasn't sure if I would have been able to withstand her pleas and begging for any longer. IT was too hard to do such thing to your sister as ignoring her and the urge to take her in my arms and tell her I love her was becoming bigger and bigger, but if I would I was taking the risk of hurting her. Good thing now I could control my feelings, which were channelled to my powers I figured out.

I get to the second floor and stare amazed at the crystal snowflake that I formed in the floor. In the rush I had back then I wasn't entirely minding details, but I like it more this way. As nothing is perfect and I can't help but smile.

I move on to the balcony and remember how I stood there, proud of what I built almost a year ago and take of my coat and lay it down, then sit on it. Memories flood my thoughts and I can't help but think about the entire journey I've been through the past week.

First my little sister awakes me in the midst of the night, then I meet a usually invisible ice spirit, then said spirit flirts with me and sort of kidnaps me to play with him, then I dream about said spirit after which I almost attack Jack and then the most unexpected thing of all happened. We kissed. I promised I would see him.

"Shoot!" I suddenly sit up as I had laid down. "Oh no, he will be so pissed. What do I do? What do I do?!" I exclaim as I start pacing up and down the balcony, laying my had against the front of my head. I think and suddenly an idea pops up.

I put my hands together like a ball and create a butterfly with snow. I had been practising this with Anna, I would send her a butterfly with a message on it and she would yell at me if it worked and so slowly improving that skill.

In this one I set: "Jack, sorry if I'm late, you can find me on the North Mountain. You will know where I am."

I open my hands and throw the butterfly in the air, being glad that it flies away in the right direction.

 **(Jack's POV)**

I sit on the roof of the main castle when suddenly I see a butterfly. I usually don't see them very often, being a winter spirit and because of that being where winter, and so cold, is. When it gets closer it occurs to me it's not an usual butterfly, but one of snow. I smile, knowing it's from Elsa.

I jump up and let it land on my hand, noticing inscriptions on the wings and read what it says. I laugh and let the butterfly fly away, jumping off the roof to follow it back to its creator.

 **(Elsa's POV)**

Waving my hands in different directions, I start to craft ice sculptures of everyone I love. First, I start working on Anna in a mid-dance pose, her arms wide and her skirt rounded by her twirling. I base it all on memory, but just a tad different as Hans is missing from the scene. "The bastard" I mumble as I focus on the beautiful patterns of Anna's coronation dress.

After I finish Anna I start to make statues of my parents. Once again, all based on my memories and the pictures on the walls in the palace. I do my utter best on both of them and get a little frustrated when after I manage to destroy my father's nose, I give up and make it as I did first.

I turn around and see the most beautiful spot for an ice sculpture and wonder why I didn't put one there. When the realisation kicks in.

I saved that spot for someone. Someone who was very important to me.

And that someone, was Jack.

 **I will update again soon, don't know how soon, but soon….**


	11. -Chapter 11- Gotcha!

**Tadaa, one more for my sweet little readers! 3**

 **Disclaimer: Omg I'm not even going to!**

-Chapter 11- Gotcha!

" _ **And that someone was Jack."**_

I almost managed to make myself jump. I knew I liked him, hell, I let him kiss me and even liked it!

My inner monologue rages on while I start on a sculpture of Jack. Everything goes fine, I am sure not to forget his staff and the ice patterns of the original, but when I get to his face I start to have a hard time.

I stop the monologue in my head so I can focus, but still am not able to capture the sly boyish smile he has, nor the glint in his eyes that accompanies that smile. I get frustrated and just to blow of some steam I sit down, head in my hands, elbows on knees.

In my right hand forms an ice dart and I sling it across the room, to nowhere in particular. But what I certainly did not expect was an agitated yelp. I stand up and look behind me, but when I see no one, I decide to go back to my failing artwork.

I scream and fall on my behind as I see Jack standing there, looking at the sculpture of himself.

"NOPE!" I swing my hand and the sculpture melts, but a red daze crawls its way up to my cheeks anyway. Jack turns around, with that exact face as I was trying to capture, chuckling lowly.

"Why did you melt it? It was beautiful." He extends his hand to me, but before I take it he adds. "If you want me to pose naked, just only have to ask." I look up at him wide-eyed and grab his hand and pull him brutally down, managing to roll away in time so he doesn't land on top of me.

I quickly get up and place my foot on his back and smile widely. "I win."


End file.
